


A Conversation!

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, like two swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyway, get out, I haven’t packed yet and I’m leaving in an hour.” Nico pushed Will towards the door.<br/>“Fine, but remember, if you die I’m going to kill you!” He yelled as the door closed in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Will sat on his bunk, trying to build up the courage to go over to the Hades’ cabin to say goodbye to Nico. The young boy was going cross-country to help his sister with something he hadn’t explained properly to Will. He stared down at the coffee cup in his hands debating whether this was a good idea They had be getting along relatively well since the Giant War, but still this was Nico, who wasn’t that keen on human interaction, though he was getting better.  
“Fuck it.” Will muttered to himself, he was going to do it, he was going to have a conversation. He downed the rest of his coffee but regretted it as soon as the boiling hot drink scorched his mouth. “Shit!” He yelled hanging his tongue out of his mouth like a dog and fanning his hand to try and cool it down.  
After a cold glass of water he fixed his hair, left his cabin and started walking only to turn around after he realised he was going the wrong way. He marched to the Hades’ cabin and knocked on the door with confidence before realising he had no idea what he was going to say once Nico opened the door. He almost turned to run away when Nico opened the door.   
“Solace? What are you doing here?” His face twisted into confusion as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him.  
“I came to say goodbye?” It came out more as a question than a statement as Will awkwardly scratched the back of his neck looking at Nico through his eyelashes. “I can go though, if you want...” he trailed of, shrugging his shoulders as his arm fell to his side.  
“No, it’s fine. Do you wanna come in?” Nico looked down as if afraid of the answer.  
“Sure.” Nico stood aside to let him in.  
Will didn’t come inside the Hades’ cabin very often, he didn’t think anyone accept Nico and Hazel ever really did. It was dark, but there were several open windows. It only had three beds, one for Nico, one for Hazel when she visited and one that Nico kept tidy in honour of Bianca.   
“So, I’m assuming you’re here for a reason?”  
“Um, yeah. I, uh, came to say goodbye, I guess...” Will looked down at his shoes as Nico stared at him his expression a mix of amusement and confusion. “Also, you never told me why you’re actually going to Camp Jupiter.”  
“It’s nothing really, Hazel needs some help with something or other, I'm not entirely sure myself to be frank.” Nico shrugged as if travelling cross country as a demigod in his state was nothing.  
“Are you shadow travelling or what?”   
“Shadow travelling.” Nico replied.  
“Are you sure you can, I mean either way it’s dangerous but shadow travelling that far alone-“  
“I’ve gone further.” Nico cut off.  
“Yeah, but with Reyna and Coach and that trip is part of the reason shadow travelling is dangerous for you right now. It’s only been, what? A month? That’s not enough time to fully recover, I think you’re the only person I know who can shadow travel.”  
“Then I guess there’s only one way to find out how much time is needed between big trips, isn’t there?” Nico said confidently.  
“I don’t know, you could die for all we know!”  
“No I won’t, you’re being overdramatic.”  
“I guess there’s only one way to fund out, isn’t there?” Will mocked.  
“Shut up, Solace.”  
“Never.”  
“Urgh, if you’re really that worried I’ll bring Mrs. O’Leary. Besides, it’s not as if I’d do it all in one trip, it’s gonna take a few days ya know.”  
“That brings some comfort, I think.” Will’s face distorted into an expression of confusion and worry.  
“Anyway, get out, I haven’t packed yet and I’m leaving in an hour.” Nico pushed Will towards the door.  
“Fine, but remember, if you die I’m going to kill you!” He yelled as the door closed in his face.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nico’s voice came through the door.  
Will smiled to himself as he skipped, yes skipped, back to his cabin. He had done it. He had a conversation with Nico di Angelo!  
“What’s got you in a good mood?” Kayla asked with a teasing smile as he walked in the door. “It couldn’t be a certain son of Hades, could it?”   
“Shut up.” He grabbed Austin’s pillow from his empty bed beside him and threw it at her, still smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
